nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lexus IS 300
The Lexus IS 300 was released on August 14th 2012 for SpeedBoost as a Treasure Hunter. It's the third 'IS' model to be released for World after the IS 350 and IS F, and is also the fourth Lexus in World, the third being the LFA. On November 28th, 2012, the IS 300 became available for in-game Cash. On November 30th, 2012, the Treasure Hunter edition was removed from the car dealer, but it remained available on the Car Sales section of the Need For Speed World website. On January 9th, 2013, the Cash version was removed without any announcement. History The Lexus IS 300 (IS 200 in Japan but sold as Toyota Altezza) was released in 1998 (2000 in USA), and is powered by the powerful 2JZ-GE (N/A) Inline-6 engine. The engine is only available in the Gita models within the Japanese market. Performance The IS 300 is currently the worst Lexus you can own currently in World. However, saying it's the worse Lexus doesn't actually mean it's a terrible car, as it does have some good traits. The top speed of the IS 300 is 205 km/h off the line at stock, which is good for a low-classed tuner, but sadly the acceleration is sluggish, making reaching its top speed a struggle. The handling is also less-than-ideal, as it is not precise, nor responsive, nor grippy as its sister model and successor the Lexus IS 350. In fact, the handling is near to boat handling, but happily it can still manage turns if done right. A good pointer for the IS 300 is its Nitrous output. Unlike the other Lexus in World, the IS 300 has a good torque-curve, meaning cosmic nitrous, so it'll get off the line better than non-cosmic cars like the Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86. In drags, the IS 300 may not fair off too well. Although of its cosmic nitrous, the bad acceleration and the 5-Speed gearbox drags it down where it can become bait to better accelerating cars and 6-Speed cars. The IS 300 can be quite a good Team Escape vehicle if used correctly. Like the IS 350, the IS 300 is a heavy car, so it will easily manage through roadblocks, but dodging rhinos can become tricky since of its bad turning radius. Since it is not a Dodge Challenger Concept, being rammed by a stampeding rhino will most likely force you to reverse and lose speed quite badly, like most tuners. Being rammed head-on or being halted by a roadblock and trying to get away isn't too easy also, since its sluggish acceleration usually won't let the IS 300 outrun the police interceptors. In conclusion the IS 300 is usually only ideally for customizing than hardcore racing, since it won't be able to do such speeds or corner as well as a dev-tuned Mazda RX-8 (2006) or Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T. Editions *Yellow (Unavailable) *Treasure Hunter (NFSW website under Car Sales) *Blue (Unavailable) Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Changelog Appearances Title NFSUG2.jpg Title NFSMW.jpg Title NFSC.jpg Gallery CarRelease Lexus IS 300 Treasure Hunter.jpg|Treasure Hunter CarRelease Lexus IS 300 Treasure Hunter 2.jpg Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Lexus Category:RWD Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:Inline-6 powered Cars Category:Treasure Hunter Cars Category:Class B Category:Class D Category:Small Cars Category:Class C